Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets, or others, require power to operate. As generally understood, electronic equipment is often charged at least once a day, or in high-use or power-hungry electronic devices, more than once a day. Such activity may be tedious and may present a burden to some users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, some users have to find available power sources to connect to, which is time consuming. Lastly, some users must plug into a wall or some other power supply to be able to charge their electronic device. However, such activity may render electronic devices inoperable or not portable during charging.
Several attempts have been made to wirelessly transmit energy to electronic devices, where a receiver device can consume the transmission and convert it to electrical energy. However, most conventional techniques employ antennas that are unable to effectively work when a device to be charged and a wireless charger are placed at very small distance from each other. For example, conventional solutions may employ a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter comprises antennas that are configured to radiate electromagnetic waves with a power that is a function of its electric feed signal's power and frequency. The receiver comprises antenna(s) that are configured to receive the power signals transmitted by the transmitter. However, when the transmitter antenna(s) and the receiver antenna(s) are placed too close to each other, the antennas may detune as a result of coupling. During the transmission phase, the tuning is then necessary in order to prevent an unwanted injection of strong currents that could be generated in the reception antenna by a received transmission signal. The unwanted reception of the transmission signal in the reception antenna can only be prevented with the use of the tuning circuit, and it adds to overall cost of the package.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to addresses the above described drawbacks of the conventional antenna based wireless charging systems being employed to charge electronic devices.